Tiberium Wars patch 1.09
Patch 1.09 for Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars was released in October 2007, and was the final official patch for the game. It is the only version compatible with the official Battlecast Viewer. It is the default version installed in Steam and Origin distributions of the game, including the release within The Ultimate Collection compilation. It is the only version to be properly installed in these releases, as .skudef files for versions 1.00 through 1.08 are omitted from them, disabling version switching with the '-runver' parameter. The downloadable patch executable includes all the patches that were released before it. A patch 1.10 was announced by community manager Aaron "APOC" Kaufman by the time of the release of the Kane's Wrath expansion pack, but development of the expansion's urgent first patch prevented the team from developing and releasing this patch for Tiberium Wars. Changes Bug fixes * Fixed an error that sometimes caused players to unexpectedly type-select multiple unit types at once due to an interface lag when rapidly switching between unit types during online play. * Structures now lose Ground Control radius as soon as they are destroyed. Previously they continued providing Ground Control for several seconds while their husks remained onscreen. * Fixed an error that caused some infantry units to continue approaching their targets while firing, rather than firing while standing at their maximum range. * Fixed an error that caused upgraded Power Plants and Reactors to continue providing power for several seconds after being destroyed. * Fixed an error that allowed players to detect enemy structures through the shroud by using the Set Rally Point marker. * Fixed an error that caused computer-controlled players with the "Turtle" personality to not build base defenses as expected. * Nod Avatar's flamethrower upgrade now correctly shows a garrison-clearing effect. Multiplayer maps New map: Wrecktropolis The ongoing conflict between the forces of GDI, the Brotherhood of Nod, and the Scrin have taken a tremendous toll on the world, as evidenced by countless ruined husks of cities. Wrecktropolis is one such example. This is a four-player map available for unranked matches. Rebalanced map: Barstow Badlands This map is now slightly larger: There is more buildable area near players' starting bases, and the chokepoints are not as narrow. Garrisonable structures should now be symmetrical for both players. Rebalanced map: Tournament Tower This map no longer has a third-tier elevation level in the center of the map, which frees up this area for battle. Expansion Tiberium fields switched from blue to green. Various objects throughout the map have been removed to free up room for base building and combat. Rebalanced Map: Pipeline Problems This map no longer has pipelines near the northern starting position, to mirror the layout of the southern starting position. Rebalanced Map: Tiberium Gardens III (Kane Edition) This Kane Edition map no longer has Tiberium fields along the narrow ridges. New expansion fields have been added to the far side of each basin containing a player position. Balance changes The following balance changes are intended to make resource-gathering more strategic and artillery units more viable, while also further tuning the combat forces to ensure even balance across all three factions in any combination. General balance changes * Harvesters: Carrying capacity reduced by 42% to 1400 credits of green crystals and 2800 credits of blue crystals. Gathering cycle sped up by 8 seconds. Overall rate of income reduced by approximately 35%. * GDI MCV, Nod MCV, Scrin Drone Ship: Cost/Build time increased by 40% to 3500/35, health and speed normalized. * Outposts: Health increased by 5%. This prevents them from being destroyed by one use of the Nod Shadow Team's Explosive Charges. GDI balance changes * Grenadier squad: Range increased by 20%. * Commando: Suppression time reduced by 70%. This means the Commando can use his C4 Charges to demolish multiple structures more quickly. * Juggernaut: Range increased by 25%. * Mammoth Tank: Turret turn rate reduced by 66%. This makes the vehicle slightly less effective at quickly changing targets. * Sonic emitter: Attack power reduced by 25%. This means the Sonic Emitter can no longer one-shot-kill certain vehicles. Nod balance changes * Crane: Health increased by 50%, normalizing its health with that of the GDI Crane and Scrin Foundry. * Fanatics: Cost/Build time reduced by 13% to 700/7. * Commando: Suppression time reduced by 70%. This means the Commando can use her C4 Charges to demolish multiple structures more quickly. * Attack Bike: Range increased by 16%. * Stealth Tank: Attack power increased by 66%. * Beam Cannon: Range increased by 25%. This does not affect the Avatar's extra weapon gained from commandeering a Beam Cannon. * Avatar: Health increased by 25%. Pre-attack delay reduced by 33%. Main weapon's attack power increased by 25%. * Confessor: Upgrade no longer provides a rate-of-fire bonus to affected infantry squads. * Tiberium infusion: Upgrade bonus to infantry squads' health reduced by 60%. * Catalyst missile: Support Power cost increased by 33% to 2000. * Tiberium vapor bomb: Support Power cooldown time increased by 25% to 300. Attack power increased by 140%. Scrin balance changes * Disintegrators: When crushed by enemy vehicles, attack power of explosive revenge attack increased by 30%. * Seeker: Health reduced by 13%. * Devastator Warship: Range increased by 20%. Rate of fire reduced by 200%. Attack power increased by 100%. Scatter radius reduced. * The Swarm: Support Power can no longer be used directly on top of infantry and vehicles. Cooldown time increased by 66% to 150. Now spawns 5 Buzzers instead of 7. * Phase Field: Support Power no longer affects infantry. Cooldown time reduced by 50% to 180. Other changes * Tuning to Classic Command & Conquer (Left-Click Orders) mouse interface: Bridges are no longer selected in favor of issuing move orders. Players can now issue orders on the Radar. * There is a new Fast-Forward button onscreen while watching Replays or BattleCasts. References Download mirrors * Patches-Scrolls.com (all languages) * Electronic Arts' FTP server (all languages) * C&C Patch Centre at CNCNZ.com (English only) * CnCSaga.com (French only) * GameFront (DBolical): **Chinese (Simplified) **Chinese (Traditional) **Czech **Dutch **English **French **German (censored) **German (uncensored/Kane Edition) **Hungarian **Italian **Korean **Polish **Russian **Spanish **Swedish **Thai Category:Tiberium Wars official patches